Untiltled
by wishingstar17
Summary: Troll and humans and Vampies oh my! sorry i cant do summaries! the last one sucked big time! Crystal is human. Gabriel is a vampire. Crystal want turned? Gabriel has a secret. *see what i mean! i cant do summaries* : JUST READ IT!
1. Chapter 1

I was walking down this alley for the ten billionth time in my life but for some unseen reason I felt terrified. I had no rational reason, of course, since I was clearly the only one in the short, dark alley, but I had this strange uneasy feeling that I have been getting more and more frequently. Ever sine my mother, Jane, left her abusive boyfriend, Derik, I have had the feeling of being watched.

Derik was not only abusive to her but to me and everyone else he knows. Since the time we moved in with him, three years ago, I have had a bruise and/or broken bone every day. My mother, to no avail, has always tried to stick up for me and to get in the middle. She loves me but she also loves him. _Him_who beat her so bad she had to be in the hospital for two weeks,_ him_ who cheated on her with every very slut and whore in town, and _him_ who also beat her only living child.

Up until a six months ago I thought she would never leave him but he finally went to far even for her.

There was a school dance I had planned to attend and I was going to go with the cutest guy in the eleventh grade, Jake Fuller. Derik was not so keen to that idea and as I went to leave my apartment he pushed me down the very hard, very metal stairs. I had to get thirty stitches above my left eyebrow and I also had the worst concussion my doctor had ever seen. I got lucky that I didn't have any brain damage.

That night while I was in the hospital my mom moved all of our stuff to my grandma's house. We haven't seen Derik since that night, or so I thought.

When I saw my grandma's house come into view relief swept over me. It was a nice house considering all the other places I have been dragged to since I was five, when my father kicked us out of his home. It is a two story brick building with two bedrooms, I had one to myself while my mom slept on the couch.

"Jane, honey, is that you?"my grandma asked from in the kitchen. I could smell her delicious homemade brownies, but as long as I have known her, all my life, brownies were her comfort food. Something was wrong.

"No gram, its me.", I replied, trying to sound cheerful. "I decided to come home early."

" Oh, well, Crystal dear, could you give me a hand here", she asked, sounding stressed.

When I walked into the kitchen she was juggling a pan of hot, fresh from the oven brownies, and a pan with still uncooked brownies. I reached for the uncooked pan and shoved them in the oven. Looking around a rush of panic hit me hard. There were brownies everywhere, something was terrible wrong.

"What's going on gram?" I ask, trying unsuccessfully to keep my voice calm.

"Oh, umm…" she hesitated. "I was just doing a little baking." She smiled nervously. "Has your mother talked to you yet?"

"Crystal" my mother called before I could answer. She came into the kitchen and in scanning my face her smile fell. "Crystal, why don't you come into the living room with me so we can talk?" She finally said.

"Ok." I answered passively though my mind was going crazy.

In the living room I sat in my favorite old, ripped up chair. My mother sat on the couch across from me. She sat there for a good two minutes before she looked me in the eye. I could see the conflict ragging and I became a hundred times more nervous than I was before.

"I've been speaking with Derik for awhile now," she heard the disgusted sound I made and held up a finger stopping my remark. "He feels really bad 'bout what happened before and wants to make up for it."

I sat there speechless while she read the horror on my now paled face. She waited for me to say something but when it dawned on her that I wasn't going to respond to her ludicrous statement she tried to explain.

"Crystal honey you know how much I love you but…" she was almost begging with me to understand, "I also love him." She was starting to get desperate now, "He really is sorry 'bout everything not just… well you know, but everything and he wants to make it up to us. He wants us to move back in with him." She waited to assess my reaction then added, "I accepted his offer, hon, and we're leaving tomorrow."

I sat motionless for I don't know how long before it all finally sunk in. My head swam with the words she just said and I was completely shocked. How could she really mean what she just said? How could she talk to him again? How could she … want to move back with him? How? I didn't understand her reasoning at all. All that pain he caused us and she wants to move back with him. And take me with her, back to that hell. No, I didn't understand. No, I was not going back.

"No!" I screamed breaking the long silence at last. "No, no, no, NO!" I screamed again.

This couldn't be happening? It just couldn't. One minute I was finally getting a little stability in my life and the next it was like a rug getting ripped out form under my feet. What did I do wrong this time? I was careful to do everything asked of me this past month, not one thing I was supposed to do was neglected, not one! I didn't understand.

I got up from my chair and ran out the door as fast as I could, all the while my mother screaming after me. I couldn't make out the individual words she was yelling, I was too angry and confused to even try.

I ran and ran and ran until finally I collapsed in an alley, unlike the other alley I was in before, this one was unfamiliar. I was in a place that I have never been before and even thought I should have been scared I was relieved. I wouldn't see Derik ever again. Nothing here could be as bad as what I would go through when we moved back with him. I was free of Derik for good; I wasn't going back… ever. This made me very happy.

I couldn't have been more wrong. Just as I finished that thought I heard a laugh that sent shivers down my spin. A laugh that I would, no_ could_ never forget, Derik's laugh. Fate could be so cruel, sometimes.

Derik started walking towards me talking to his friends behind him, I couldn't hear what he was saying but it amused them. I recognized his two of his friends, Dave and Bill, both just as bad a person as Derik.

"Well, well, well, what have we here," Derik laughed. "Crystal!" he said with fake surprise throwing his hand up in the air. "Aren't you glade to se me?"

"I don't think she is." Bill said also laughing.

"Hum, why don't I give you that wellcome home present early. I was going to wait for your mother to be around but…"he kicked me hard in the stomach and I cringed in pain, "This is as good a time as any. You ruin everything you do. See if it wasn't for you your stupid mother would have never left."

He kicked me again and a groan escaped my mouth. I could feel the blood rolling down my cheek and out the corner of my mouth. I ground my teeth trying not to cry. He didn't need that kind of satisfaction.

"She thinks I'm a gift from god you know." He continued. "That's why I have to get rid of you. You see I have been following you around for a while now waiting for the right time to get you, but then I ran into your mother, who like always, wants me back. All I have to do is get ride of you now."

Then all of them started kicking me as hard as they could, I gasped for air. Then just as suddenly as it all started it stopped. My head was pounding and I was barely conscious. I could still hear their laughter as they looked down at me. I could hear mumbling but couldn't make out any words.

I looked up to see that they had circled me and that Derik had a knife in his hands. Again instead of being scared I welcomed what he would do, end my pitiful existence. No one would miss me, I was sure of that. I felt my face go calm and my lips formed a small smile.

I looked away waiting for the end to finally come but instead I heard the three men start to laugh again. I couldn't understand that, yet another thing on _my list_.

I looked up again to see the most beautiful boy. He had black shaggy, but not long, hair, and piercing black eyes. His skin was very fair like he stayed away from the sun for to long. He was tall, at least six feet, and muscular but not excessively so. He was wearing a red sleeveless shirt and a pair of baggy denim jeans.

When I looked into his eyes he was looking at me and I saw anger burning there. He turned his attention to Derik and the other guys, who started walking toward him and his eyes turned to that of amusement, another thing to add to my _extensive_ list of things I didn't understand.

As Derik and the guys lunged at him all at once I saw him smile, and just like that he was behind them his back turned towards me. The guys turned around with disbelief covering their ugly faces. I closed my eyes then, knowing that a fight was about to begin but not sure who I wanted to win. Who would kill me the quickest? I heard grunts and groans and all sorts of painful noises and then silence.

I lie there not moving; hopping my pain wouldn't be prolonged for much longer. When I opened my eyes the beautiful boy stood over me pity, anger, and something I didn't recognize, hunger maybe, shone in his dark eyes.

"Kill me quickly." I begged before I shut my eyes and let all my other sense go with my vision.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

--BREAK--

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I awoke in a dark room with throbbing pain all over my body. Panic took hold of me, where am I? As the incident of the night before came flooding back a new, stronger wave of panic hit me so hard it took my breath away.

I was still alive. How did I get here? Who brought me here? Who was that boy? And most importantly, why did who ever brought me here _not_ kill me? What other uses could I serve?

Clam down, I told myself. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and tried to relax. I opened my eyes again and looked around trying to make out what was in this dark room. It was small, even by my standards. There was a bed on one side, which I was in, and a chair in the left hand corner across from me. Someone was in the chair but it was too dark to make out who it was.

Instantly I looked for an escape root, there was only one window but it was boarded up really good and a door right beside the chair that held the mysterious person. I debated if I should make a run for it or wait for the person in the chair to wake up. It took a whole two seconds to decide to dart for the door and take my chances.

When I reached for the door my heart plummeted. There were all kinds of locks up and down the whole door. How could I possibly make it out without waking the person in the chair? _Try!_ I screamed at myself in my head. _Try_.

Just as I reached for the first lock a pale, strong white hand grabbed a hold of my wrist firmly but not painfully. I looked up to see the boy from last night. Pale, with dark eyes. I could feel my face turn in terror as I looked into his angry eyes. As he took in my expression his eyes turned to anguish. Something I had to put on my _list_. In the last twenty four hours I think my list doubled. How many more thing didn't I know?

"Wait until after sun down," he said in a stern voice, "You can leave then… I promise"

As I looked into his eyes I could see he was telling the truth. What's wrong with me, I just met him! How could I possibly know if he was lying or not? I stared at him for at least a minute before nodding my head.

"Please…" he struggled to keep a calm voice. "You can sit on the bed and wait." He looked away from me and I could tell he was pained and like everything else that happened today I added it to my list. "Please." he said softly, almost a whisper.

"Ok" I choked out and started to walk towards the bed. He seemed reluctant to let go of my wrist but at the last second he did.

I sat down on the bed and turned around. He was staring at me with the same anguish as before. My list just keeps getting longer. He finally looked away and went back to his chair. He sat down and closed his eyes. I couldn't tell if he was sleeping or even breathing for that matter. I stared at him like that until I reluctantly fell asleep.

I woke up for the second time in the dark room and like the first time very confused. I darted up right and looked around. My gaze stopped on the beautiful boy and seeing his face my memories hit me just as hard as before and again I gasped for air. As I did the boys face turned from anger to anguish, his two favorite emotions, to something else that looked a lot like pain to me. I added to my list, _again_.

"Don't be afraid," he almost said pleadingly. "I won't hurt you, Crystal; I promise… you can leave now." That was definitely not what I was expecting. List.

"How do you know my name?" I asked surprised.

"I heard that fool" he spat, "say it when they were kicking you." He seemed revolted by what he said. List yet again. Why should he care, he doesn't even know me?

"You should have let them kill me." I whispered so low I didn't think he would here me but as his expression turned from anger to deep confusion I realized he had. "At least my pain would be gone by now" I explained.

"Pain fades away with time." He said still confused

"Not if the reason for the pain never leaves." I stated, emotionlessly.

That seemed to confuse him even more. At least I wasn't alone in the confusion department any more. As I looked into his dark eyes and he stared back itently, I felt a connection to him. I was crazy! I had to be. I just met a guy who took me _captive_and now I felt a_connection _to him! Was I sick or what?

He seemed to be reading my mind because at that exact moment his face turned back to its angry, I guessed, norm. "You can leave now, like I said, the sun is down." He said as he turned his back on me to stare at an empty stone wall. I couldn't help but feel for him though I had no rational reason.

"What if I don't want to go?" I ask, again in a whisper.

"You have to." He answered struggling to stay calm, still staring at the wall.

"I have nowhere to go"

That got his attention. He was by my side so quickly I barely saw him move. He stood about three inches from the side of my face just staring at me. Then out of nowhere he was even close to me, not even half an inch away, and started to smell me. I closed my eyes for a second, listening to him breath in my scent, and when I opened them again he was in the corner that was the farthest away from me a possible, staring.

"Anywhere is better here." He spat angrily.

"No... That's not true."

"Yes it is. I could kill you right now."

"Hurry then." I said with a forced laugh. "Just make it quick."

He looked at me puzzled again. "You really mean that don't you?" he ask. "You want to die."

I looked him right in the eyes, "Yes," I answered flatly.

He stared at me in disbelief. "I can't, WON'T, do that!" He yelled. Then in less than two seconds he was gone and the door was open.

Why did he get so angry? It's not like he knows me. Another thing to add to my list. What should I do now? I can't go back home, back to Derik. I shuddered just thinking his name. Maybe I would wait here until the boy, I wish I knew his name, comes back.

Would he be angry with me for staying? For some reason the thought of him being angry with me hurt a lot. Why should I care about what a stranger thinks of me? I got up and walked out the door. Great another ally, I groaned.

There was no other door down this alley and as I started to walk out the homeless people, who were crowded around fires, started to stare at me cautiously. A couple even started mumbling to themselves, it looked like they were praying. The list just keeps getting longer.

As I stepped out of the alley I realized I had no clue as to where I was. I wondered around for about two or three hours before I finally decided to ask for directions, that is after I asked where the hell I was. There was a small group of guys just down the street from me so I decided to ask them. They looked like they knew their way around here.

"Excuse me, but where am I?" I asked as politely as I could. "I got separated from my family." I add so they wouldn't think I was alone.

"Well, honey, this is Johnstown," he said in an almost too calm voice, "Where you from?"

I remembered the name of the city from when one of my friends moved there. It was a long way from where my grandmother lives. How did I get this far north? I wandered.

"A little town 'bout fifteen miles south of here. I'm here visiting family in the west end, could you point me in the right direction please?"

"Sure honey, we'll point you in the right direction but why don't you stay here for a while, first, and hang out with us." It was more of a command than a suggestion.

"Sorry, but I can't. My family is probably going crazy looking for me." As I said it the guys started to walk slowly towards me.

"That's to bad." The one guy said. But he didn't sound disappointed, he sounded happy.

Then for no reason they stopped in their tracks. They stared towards me terrified. The next second they turned and ran. That was definitely going near the top of the list.

I suddenly got an uneasy filling and turned around as fast as I could, but no one was there. I was definitely going crazy

I stood there for a while trying to get my head straight until I decided to go left, another ally. I really didn't want to go down another alley but I couldn't go back and I didn't want to go towards those guys so, I really didn't have much of a choice.

When I got to the end of the alley I took a right and ended up in the middle of a fight. There were five very large guys standing in a circle kicking someone while another guy held the one getting beat. The six guys all looked oddly alike. They all had blue eyes, long hair, and were roughly the same height and weight. The only difference where their hair color black, bleach blonde, sandy, brown, red, and snow white.

I was about to turn and run but at that exact moment I saw the boy from before. He saved my life how could I just ignore this after what he did for me. Before I could talk myself out of it I screamed "Help" at the top of my lungs.

They all turned and looked and me. I ran right to the beautiful pale boy and simultaneously the guy with the snow white hair pulled out a gun and shot twice at the boy.

I felt a shock on right shoulder but I threw my body over the boy. The other guys saw this, looked at me in confusion, and then ran away.

"Are you alright?!" I asked, panic gripping my voice.

"I need to get out of the sun," he gasped. I hadn't realized the sun was starting to come up and with the little light I saw the boy had been shot. There was a hole in his shirt but there was no blood.

"You need to get to a hospital!" My voice was laced with fear and panic.

He looked up at my worried face and smiled. "No, I just need some place dark."

"Are you crazy, you could die if I don't get you to a hospital."

He laughed. "Please just trust me," he said serious again.

"Ok." I whispered after a moment.

I pulled him up with all my strength. I looked around and saw a door. I help him over to it and opened it. It was a small closet; probably use to belong to an old restaurant. There were no windows so I figured this would be perfect and helped him in.

"Is there anything I can I do for you?" I asked before I closed the door.

"Make sure no one opens the door." He gasped.

I nodded and shut the door. I sat down right in front of the door determined not to let anyone near it and to find out what the deal was with this beautiful, pale, bloodless boy.


	2. Chapter 2

1 I sat in front of the door all day. My eyes were burning and sleep was luring me with all its might, but I don't even think I blinked. At one point there was someone who came to put trash in the closet, apparently I was right about it belonging to a restaurant, but I freaked out. I think I scared him pretty bad.

As the sun was finally starting to go down I heard movement in the closet behind me. I was so startled I think I jumped twenty feet in the air. I stared at the door for like three minutes before the door handle started to turn.

The beautiful boy step out, standing tall, with no sign of pain from being shot. Do I even have to say it? List. He stared around until his dark eyes fell on me. He seemed surprised to see me.

"You stayed." He gasped obviously surprised.

"Of course!" I answered, a little annoyed that he'd think I would just leave him. "How are you not hurt…? I saw you get shot."

"I'll explain later." He stared at me confused, eyes roaming my face. "Why…? Why did you stay?"

I looked down at my shoes. "You ask me to," I whispered.

He stared at me for another second before materializing beside me. Not to self: learn how to do that. He took my hand and started walking out of the ally. I had no choice but to follow, he wasn't about to let go of me.

"Were we going?" I managed to get out. We were walking very fast and I was having trouble keeping up.

"Somewhere safe." He said, not slowing down.

After a second he abruptly stopped. He turned around, let go of my hand, and looked my straight in the eye. I could see he was debating about something. His dark eyes turn hard and I realized he come up with an answer. He didn't like it either.

"You don't want to come." He said pained, but obviously not a question.

"No!" I answered quickly. "That's not it. I want to come." I grabbed his hand and looked at him. "Let's go." I said after a minute. "Safe place, remember."

I started walking in the same general direction he was. I heard him chuckle. After a second he squeezed my hand and took the lead again. As we walked I was trying to figure out why not being with him terrified me. In the end I decided it was because I just didn't want to be alone, but I knew I was lying to myself.

After about a half hour he turned to look at me with an expression as if he just remembered something very important.

"Sorry." He said, still looking at me but also moving forward. "I forgot you had to…" he trailed off, "… never mind." He said shaking his head. "You should have told me to slow down."

"I'm ok." I lied, trying to breathe normal.

He gave me a knowing smile then turned his attention back in front of him. We walked slow for another fifteen minutes then turned, to my horror, right down yet another dark, deserted ally. I couldn't hold back a groan.

He heard me and turned to look at me with a gorgeous smile on his face, the first real smile of his I saw. I loved it. My heart leaped and if it was possible I would have blushed, but I haven't blushed since that fateful day my life ended, when I was five. The day I had to leave my home. The day my mom became addicted. The day we met Derik.

Just thinking about that made me shiver. He noticed my change of mood and gave my hand a quick squeeze. At the end of the ally was another door. We walked in and it was set up exactly like the one I woke up in, but there was no way it was the same one.

"All my places look the same… I like the familiarity." He said reading my expression and gauging my reaction.

I shrugged and flopped down on the chair, beat. I closed my eyes for a minute enjoying the feeling of being safe for the first time in a long time. When I opened my eyes he was staring at me. I smiled at him and he smiled back, obviously distracted.

"I need to... um… go get some food." He stammered. "You stay here and don't open this door for anyone, got it."

I have him a stern look and saluted him. "Sir, yes, sir." I said trying to hold back a smile.

He looked at me like I was a slow child for a moment then smiled shaking his head. I couldn't help but smile back. Then he turned serious again.

"Remember, no one comes in." He said sternly.

I gave him a "duh" look and he started out the door, before he completely shut it I heard him whisper, "If your not here when I get back I understand," and with that he was gone.

I sighed wondering why he kept expecting me to leave but not coming up with anything, so I dropped it. I walked around for a little bit and after that I stared at a wall. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew the door was opening and I froze.

Relief swept over me when I saw his face and I couldn't help but smile. That happens a lot with him. He gave me a quick smile then thrust a pizza box at me.

"I wasn't sure what you liked and pizza seemed like the best bet." He said nervously, staring at me.

"Pizza is per-fect!" I smiled again and took a huge bit. I didn't realize how hungry I was. "Aren't you going to eat?" I asked, feeling like a pig.

"Um…" he hesitated. "I already did before I came back."

"Ok." I thought he was a little too nervous for such a simple question but I went with it anyway.

I finished eating the entire pizza and look up. He was staring at me again, a little amused.

"What?" I asked. "Do I have something on my face?" I started wiping my mouth.

"No…" he laughed. "You're just beautiful."

"O.-K." I said getting a little nervous. Then I remembered something. "What's your name?" I blurted out.

He laughed. I was the best noise my ears have ever heard.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to tell you didn't I?" He said somewhat embarrassed. "Gabriel. My name is Gabriel."

"Gabriel" I echoed. I like it. "Well Gabriel, are you going to tell me why we had to go someplace safe, why you saved me before, who were those guys back there,... and oh yeah, why you didn't bleed when you got shot and how you seem to be perfectly fine right now."

"Um… how do I explain this? Hum… oh, yeah. Ok I got it. You've heard of that TV show Buffy the Vampire whatever right."

"Yes." I answered confused.

"Ok good, well those guys back there were something like what that girl is in the show."

I stared at him blankly. We he try to be funny?

"So, you're saying those thugs go around and kill vampires to protect people?" I said with deep sarcasm.

He started to think. "No… not exactly. You got one part right, they go around and kill vamps…"

"But not to protect people." I finished for him frowning.

"Exactly." He said. "In the show they're good guys, but in real life there…" he trailed off but I got the idea.

"Then what are they?" I was confused even more, surely he was messing with me.

"They ah… they go around getting into powerful peoples lives, help those people make decisions that will help themselves and their family. They don't care what happens if that decision goes wrong for the person who makes it."

"So they are like a mob." I said trying to understand.

"No… not really," He said frowning. Then his eyes lit up a little bit, " more like a mafia."

"A mafia?" I asked still as confused as ever.

"Yes, sort of. The only thing that matters to them is family and of course themselves. They are very selfish. Everyone else could die as long as it didn't affect them in a bad way."

"Got it. Vampire slayers. Mafia. Wait, why do they care about vampires?"I asked confused still.

"Well vamps are their only real threat. Normal humans won't stand a chance against one of them." He said slowly staring at me as if it was obvious.

"So, they are bad guys just like vampires?" I ask starting to get part of this ridiculous story.

"Well, not all vamps are evil, just because they have to drink blood, humans assume they are evil." He said this with so much anger I thought he would snap, but then he calmed down so quick I thought I imagined it all.

Yeah, ok, whatever. "They are as bad as the 'evil' vampires then?" I rephrased.

"Worse even. Vamps drink blood to survive.. To trolls people are more toys than people and kill them for the fun of it." He seemed to be trying really hard to get me to understand the difference between vampires and "trolls".

"Trolls?" I asked, confused again.

"Yes. Your bed time stories abut creatures that live under a bridge; they all originated from those people you saw last night.'

"Huh?"

"They would hide under bridges then jump out and kill the people once they were trapped on it. With just three trolls they could take down a large group of people, two blocking the escape root, one to kill the people and rob them. Their only limitation was the size of the bridge."

"Why don't they do that anymore?"

He laughed at that. "One word, Crystal, cars."

"Oh" I felt pretty stupid there.

He became serious again. "They became more cleaver also. Learning to fit in with normal people and of course the learned how to minimize the competition." He said becoming angry again.

"I thought trolls were ugly?" I suddenly said wrinkling my nose.

He laughed at that. Man, I loved his laugh. Gabriel. I even loved his name.

"No." He said quickly with a small smile. "Myth."

"Ok, then what were they doing beating you up?"

His face turned dark. "Their jobs of course. They were a new group, just old enough to start their real life. That is the only reason I survived. They were inexperienced."

"The one with sn-"

"Enough." He cut me off. "Next question, please."

"But-"

"Next."

"Ok. Fine then," I answered with a pout. "Why did you save me before? You didn't even know me."

He looked at me like the answer was obvious. I guess I missed something.

"How could I not?" He answered pained.

The hurt look on his face hurt me more than I thought possible. Then something occurred to me.

"Wait." I said holding my hand up, palm toward him. "Back up a sec. You said those guys were trolls, right, and their job, one of them at least, is to kill vampires… and they were trying to kill you… and if what you are saying is true… then that means…" I trailed off, my head spinning.

No way! Trolls and vampires don't exist, do they?

"Yes…" Gabriel answered my silent question, anguish clear in his voice. His eyes become darker. "I am a vampire, Crystal."


	3. Chapter 3

1 I stared at him with disbelief. How could what he's saying be true? Trolls? Vampires? No way! Trolls were ugly, short creatures that lived under bridges and terrorized people, not kill them.

And vampires! They were evil too. They went around drinking blood, human blood! None of this can be true, it just can't. I was starting to get dizzy so I sat down on the chair. I put my face in my hands and tried to concentrate.

When I looked up Gabriel wasn't even looking at me. He was staring blankly at wall. I couldn't help but feel for him. So what if trolls and vampires were real? He said not all vampires were evil, right?

But if he is then… he still drinks human blood. How could he be evil though? He saved my life. I sighed then took a deep breath. Ok, it doesn't matter what he is, if he wanted to hurt me or kill me he had plenty of opportunities.

I walked over to him and stood behind him. He didn't move an inch. We stayed like that for at least two minutes. I don't think he even breathed, does he have to? I decided to wait to ask him that. I took another deep breath and hugged him from behind.

"I don't care what you are, Gabriel." I whispered into his back.

He went ridged as soon as I touch him, and then turned around, my arms still around his waist. We stared at each other for a while. I think he was trying to guess what I was thinking but after a moment his confused face turned to relief and he hugged me back. After a second I started to laugh.

"This is so a twist version of some soap opera." I said still laughing.

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" Gabriel said, now laughing too.

We pulled apart from each other and I went back over to the chair and sat down.

"So what do we do now?" I ask.

"We nothing, you are going to go home tonight and I am going to try and ditch the trolls that are after me." He said with as much authority as he could.

"NO!" I gasped. "I want to stay with you."

"Its not safe with me, Crystal." He pleaded.

"Oh and its much safer for me being at home." I stated sarcastically.

"Yes! It is!" He shouted.

"Do you remember when you first met me?"

At the mention of that his eyes became a blaze of anger, "How could I forget?" He said through clenched teech.

"Well that was an everyday thing for me at home."

He looked up at me confused. "Just stay inside and you'll be fine?" He stared at me questionably.

"That's usually where it happen." It was my turn to whisper. Thinking about all this was getting to me. "The big guy with the knife… he's my mother's boyfriend. He lives with me Gabriel."

His eyes clouded over, trying to hide his anger, he finally understood. I couldn't hold back the tears that blurred my vision any longer. Just as the first tear fell so did I. Gabriel caught me before I hit the ground.

I couldn't go back. I didn't want to. How could I just leave Gabriel? _'You don't even know him!'_ I yelled to myself. That doesn't matter though and I new it.

He helped me to the bed and laid me down, I curled up. He went over to the door, which like the last one, had locks up and down. He locked everyone before turning to look at me with longing in his dark eyes.

I gave him a small smile then closed my eyes. No sooner did my eyes close that I felt a warm arm around me and Gabriel kiss the back of my head.

"I thought vampires were supposed to be cold." I laughed.

"Another myth." He answered. "We're only cold when we're hungry. After we eat the blood flows through us, warming our bodies."

Then I remembered something. "Why don't you bleed?"

"I can." He said confused.

"But you didn't when that guy shot you in the ally." I said equally confused.

"It wasn't a bullet. It was more of a... tazer, like the police use. It didn't really do any damage."

I reached back to touch my shoulder remembering how I felt a sting when I heard the gun shot.

His eyebrows came together and he look to where my hand was. He reached out, moved my hand, and stretched my shirt down. I heard him growl... I think.

"What?" I asked .

"I will make they pay for getting you too." He said angrily.

I looked back to where his fingers were and I saw my should had been burned. It was then that I registered how much his fingers touching it hurt. He noticed my flinch and pulled away.

"Why don't you try to get some sleep? Tonight we have to decide what our next move is." Gabriel said softly.

I closed my eyes in response. I started thinking about everything he said to me. It was all so far out there, things from my nightmares.

Well it wasn't all a nightmare, Gabriel was my dream. I didn't know why but I new I wouldn't be able to leave him. My thinking became slower and slower until it eventually stopped.

I woke up and first thing I noticed was Gabriel wasn't beside me anymore. I jolted up right in a panic then calmed down when I saw him still sitting on the bed leaning against the wall.

He looked at me in confusion then gave me a smile when he realized why I panicked. I smiled back then laid down still staring at him.

"Good morning." I said.

"Good night, really." He laughed

I made a 'whatever' face then my stomach growled. We both laughed a little before Gabriel got up and walked to the door. It took him less then thirty seconds to have all the looks on the door undone and the door open.

"You're going to leave me again?!" I gasped.

He chuckled a little before turning to look at me. "Of course not." He said then held his hand out to me.

I gave him an 'I don't think so' look.

"What?" He asked confused.

"I just woke up and you think I am going to go in public?" I circle my face with my hand. "Looking like this."

That really got him laughing. "You look beautiful come on. Unless…" he trailed off. He got an amused looked in his eyes, which was new to me. "You are expecting to meet someone." He said this with mock hurt.

"You're incredible!" I laughed and threw a pillow at him. He caught it, of course.

"Come on you can fix your hair in a restroom, where there's a mirror." He laughed again but this time came over, grabbed my hand, and pulled me threw the door.

"Ok, ok." I said still laughing. "I'm coming, but if you get stared at and hear people whispering 'what is he doing with that ugly thing'" I said that in a disgusted voice, but still laughing. "It's not my fault."

"Well then I'll just have to make them see your beauty then, wont I."

We went on like that and laughed most of the way. It was the most I remembered laughing in a long time. We stopped at a restaurant and he started pulling me in.

"Table for two, please." He said very politely.

He had a strained look on his face. I looked up at him questionably but he just forced a smile and looked away.

We were led to a table along the wall. We both sat down and started looking at the menu but them something occurred to me. That has been happening a lot lately.

"Can you eat real food?" I asked, frowning.

He looked up at me and smiled. "Of course I can. I don't need to but I usually do. Old habits ya know."

"Oh… um Gabriel…" I stammered. "How… ah, how…ol…"

"How old am I?" He finished for me. "You don't want to know." He said emotionless.

"Yes I do.' I whispered. I didn't know why I dropped my voice. "I don't care, I'm just curious." I said louder this time.

He sighed and I didn't think he was going to answer but then he did. "I was born in 1844. I am 153 yeas old."

"Ok" I said then dropped it. The waiter came and asked what we wanted. "I'll have the chicken."

He seemed a little confused that I just dropped it. He stared at me for a minute then said. "I'll have the same," still staring over at me.

"What?!" I gaped.

"Nothing." He said looking away. "You're just a very beautiful, very strange girl."

I straightened up a little before saying, "Thank you."

At that he shook his head and gave a little chuckle. Then he became serious again. "I know some people not far from here. I'm going to drop you with them. You'll be safe there."

"NO!" I screamed. Everyone in the restaurant turned to look at us. "I'm not leaving you." I hissed in a lower voice. "I'll follow you!"

"I have a feeling I'm faster than you." He said sorrowfully. It was then I realized he didn't want to leave me either.

"Why?" I whisper

"You're not safe with me." His eyes were full of pain.

"I haven't been safe since I was five." I pointed out.

He gave me a weak smile. "This is a little different sweetheart." At that I smile. "What?" he asked.

"No ones ever called me that before."

Gabriel chuckled. The mood lightened considerably. "Cant understand why." He said staring at me.

It was then I thought of a solution. But would he agree to it? Probably not. My mood fell big time. His face went from somewhat happy to confused. Damn he is too good at knowing my mood. I guess I could never hide anything from him. Like I wanted to?

"What?" he asked pained.

"Nothing." I answered quickly. Our food arrived and I welcome the distraction.

"Here you are young lady." The waiter said putting a plate of food in front of me.

He was very handsome. He had light brown hair and I could tell he had some muscle under his uniform. He was staring at me the whole time.

"Is there anything else I can get you." He asked leaning down to me.

"Um. No, thanks." I said turning away from him.

Gabriel had a murderous look on his face. He noticed I was staring at him and smiled, changing his appearance completely.

"Please tell me what's wrong?" He begged.

"There isn't anything wrong." I said looking down at my food.

"Ugh, don't be like that.' he said.

"No really it's nothing. I was just wondering how much longer the food will be." I lied. "But its here now so…" I looked down at my food and started eating

"Crystal, please don't lie to me.' He said annoyed. "Now will you please, please, tell me what is really bothering you?"

"I wasn't lying, I'm hungry." I said taking a bite of my chicken. I noticed Gabriel didn't even touch his. Not like he needed to anyway.

"Crystal…" he seemed to be getting angry.

"Well… um…. I was just wondering…." I trailed off. I couldn't finish it. I wasn't sure how he would take it.

"Crystal." He growled.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and calmed down, a little anyway. I could still see traces of anger in his expression.

"I'm sorry Crystal. It's just, not knowing what's bothering you is hard. I don't like to see you like this."

"I just… I just don't know how you will react." I confessed.

He looked hurt for a second then his face became placid.

"Just tell me. I won't get angry or whatever you think I'll do. I promise to be completely calm."

"Ok" I gave in. "Its just I don't want you to leave me and I don't think you want to either so…"

"Go on." He urged

"So, I was thinking that since you want to leave me because it will be too dangerous for me and I'll probably slow you down that you could…" I sighed in defeat. "That you could turn me into a vampire." I whispered.

I looked up and his face was emotionless. It was just as bad as if he were angry with me. I looked back down.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat there and picked at my chicken for a couple of minutes, not looking up. I could feel Gabriel's gaze on me. I knew he was angry but the way he looked, with no emotion at all, scared me. I wished he would yell at me, that would be better then this silence.

I was just about to say something to him when his head whipped to the side. I didn't even get a chance to look in the same direction. He jumped up, grabbed my hand, and was dragging me to the nearest exit in two seconds flat.

"What's going on?" I ask, breathless. "Where are we going?"

He didn't answer, just pulled me harder. We were running for around fifteen minutes before we came to a sudden stop. I ripped my hand away from his and put them both on my knees, holding me up. I was gasping for air, I'm not that athletic and a full blown run for that long was horrible.

"I am so sorry, Crystal." He said sincerely. "I keep forgetting you have to breathe."

He came over and started rubbing my back. Gabriel led me to the side of a building and I collapsed. I stayed with my head between my legs for awhile before I could breathe normal again. I looked up and Gabriel was sitting beside me, hand still on my back, staring at the wall across from us.

"What was that all 'bout?" I asked.

His head snapped to look at me, pained. "The trolls found us." As he said this he looked away again.

"Ok," I said looking at him. Why didn't he want to look at me? "So what so we do now?"

"We go see some of my friends." He said standing.

He helped me up then started walking away. I followed. Why was he being like this? It was like he didn't want any interaction than necessary between us. I didn't like it at all. Was it because of the forgetting I have to breathe thing or something? It's not like it all completely his fault.

I grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him around. He looked surprised and confused. "Don't be like this." I said.

He frowned. "Like what?"

"Like ignoring me, not talking to me, not even looking at me! You know what I'm talking about, Gabriel!" I yelled.

He seemed surprised by my out bust. After a second the pained look came back, and he looked away. "I'm trying to make this easier on both of us."

"Make what easier?" I steamed.

"You staying behind, Crystal. I'm leaving and you can't come."

"Why not?" I shrieked.

"You know why!" He growled.

"Then change me! That's what I want."

"You don't know that."

"Yes. I. Do." I said slowly, angrily.

We stared at each other for awhile, nether one blinking. Finally Gabriel's icy stare warmed. "We will see if that's what you really want. If in after two nights you still want to be turned then I will."

We stared at each other again until Gabriel leaned closer. He stopped two inches from my face. "No matter what you choose, I will always be there for you." He whispered. Then he bent the whole way and kissed me. I felt my body burning up but all too soon he pulled way.

He stared at me again then took my hand, gave me another quick kiss, and started walking again. He had to pull me at first because my body wasn't responding but when I gained control I walked beside him the rest of the way. It was where I wanted to be for the rest of my life. In two nights I will be a vampire.

I'm not sure how far or long we walked but we ended up in yet another ally. When he saw me frown he grinned and squeezed by hand. We walked right threw the door without even knocking; I hope he knows these people really good or we are in trouble. When we were through three people as pale and as beautiful as Gabriel looked at us and simultaneously broke into a huge smile.

They all got up and hugged him. The first one was a tall woman with red hair and soft features. She was beautiful and she look nice. The second was a man taller than Gabriel with blonde spiked hair. He was muscular and gorgeous. Gabriel must have seen the way I was looking at him because his face fell a little when he saw me. The last one was another tall woman with short black hair and sharp features. She was beautiful too but she didn't have the same look about her as the other woman, I was going to have to watch her. She hugged Gabriel longer than the rest, confirming what I thought bout her, and it irritated me. Gabriel noticed, of course, and smiled at me.

"Guys," he said grabbing my hand and pulling me beside him. "This is Crystal."

The two women said hello, the red head softer than the other. The black haired woman looked like she was ready to hurt me. The blonde guy came in front of me took my hand, bowed, and kissed my hand; staring at me the whole time. He was even more gorgeous up close.

"What a wonderful pleasure to meet you." He purred. "You are lovely." After he said that he winked.

After he winked Gabriel made a noise that resembled a growl, it startled me at first. The guy let go of my hand and stood up.

"It's nice to meet you too." I said, staring at Gabriel. What is with the growling?

"This is Luc." He said still staring at the gorgeous blonde guy. "That's Steph," he nodded toward the beautiful tall red head, "and that is Patty.' He nodded toward the seductive looking woman. He stared a Luc the whole time.

"Um… it's nice to meet you all." I said smiling.

Luc turned back toward me and smiled. "If you ever need anything just ask." He said. I got the meaning under his words and I'm sure Gabriel did to because he was growling again. Luc just ignored him. He came over and me and linked arms with me. "How 'bout I show you the place." He said.

"Um…" I looked up at Gabriel and he was still staring at Luc, and growling softly. After a second he let go of my hand. "Sure." I answered smiling.

We walked into a small room with an old beat up couch and some old kitchen chairs. There was also a small TV in the corner but I'm not sure if it worked or if it was just for show. Do vampires even watch TV?

"This, love, is the living room." He said then laughed. "What am I doing, you look bright. How 'bout I just tell ya the layout, ay?" He asked, smiling at me as usual.

I laughed again. I couldn't help but laugh around Luc. "Sure."

"Well," he said. "Though the door to the left is the kitchen, not used very often, but I'm sure ya know why." He said looking at me questionably.

"Ah, yeah I do." I laughed

"Good, well when you go into the kitchen to the right there is another door that's where the girls stay." He paused looking at me for a second, then continued. "Behind us here," we turned, "up those stares is where I stay." He took a step forward as if to take me up but then stopped.

Out of nowhere Gabriel appeared in front of the stairs staring at Luc, again. This time both of them growled. It made me a little uncomfortable.

Gabriel held out his hand. "Crystal, sweetheart" he said still staring at Luc. "Could I steal you away for a moment?"

I unlocked arms with Luc, who had gone stiff and walked over to Gabriel. I grabbed his hand and gave him a kiss on the check. He looked down at me and his hard expression softened. Luc's growl grew louder.

Gabriel turned and led me up the stairs without a second look at Luc. Up stairs there were two beds, both king sized. The room was gigantic. There were also two dressers and clothes scattered along the floor. I guessed Gabriel stayed here at one time or another.

"What was that all 'bout?" I asked.

"What?" He said innocently.

"You know what Gabriel." I said and poked his chest.

He pretended to be hurt before getting serious again. "Luc is… well he thinks he is the best thing that ever walked the earth."

"Yeah I didn't notice." I said sarcastically. "Why were you two… growling?"

"Luc thinks every girl wants him more than anything else in the world. He put 'the moves' on them all too." Gabriel explained. "I was just warning him stay away from you in that matter."

"So… you two were fighting over me, without me even knowing about it." I asked a little annoyed by that.

"Yes." He said with no hint of remorse.

"Aight," I said getting it. "What did he mean when he growled back at you down there?"

"It was a challenge." He answered, his face becoming angry. "He's lucky I didn't just attack." He looked down at me with a serious face. "If you had not come to me, I would have."

I looked him in the eye and put my hands on his cheek then gave him a quick kiss then said. "I'll always come to you."

He looked down at me and smiled. "I know." He said. "That's why I didn't accept his challenge."

I had to smile back at that, he trusted me. He bent down and kissed me. It started softly but in the matter of seconds he had me pinned against the wall, kissing me urgently. My head was spinning and my body was burning. I raked my hands through his hair and he pushed his body up against mine.

"Gabriel!" Luc called.

He stopped kissing me with a groan and leaned his forehead against mine. I was painting but he wasn't even breathing.

"Gabriel!" One of the girls yelled, Patty I think.

He sighed, gave me another quick kiss, and led me back down stairs. They were all there waiting for us. Luc smiled when he saw me and I smile back. Gabriel squeezed my hand harder.

"Ah, Gabriel, we were just about to put together a search party for you." Patty, the one with black hair, said.

"If only I could have stayed lost." He said smiling wistfully back at me. If I could blush I would have.

"Yes, well, dear Gabriel," Steph jumped in happily. "We are going out to eat would you like to come."

He sighed. "I don't want to leave Crystal here alone."

"Go." I said releasing my hand and looking up at him. "I'll be fine." I smiled

He looked down at me like he wanted to argue but we both knew he needed to eat. He was starting to get cold.

"Aw come on Gabriel." Patty purred getting closer.

I tensed up a little; she was really getting on my nerves. I guess now I know how Gabriel feel when I am around Luc. Gabriel noticed that I tensed and he smiled his eyes bright. He took my hand pulled me to him and kissed me, long. In front of everyone. I could feel Luc and Patty tense but Steph just smiled. I liked her.

"I will be quick my love." Gabriel said.


	5. Chapter 5

1When they left, I sat on the couch and turned the TV on. I was shocked to see a picture of me on the news. I was a missing person. As soon as I saw my mom with that bastard, Derik, I turned off the TV. He probably didn't even tell her what he planned to do to me, what he did do to me. Grr. It made me so mad.

I went exploring to calm myself down. The kitchen was pretty. The table and cabinets all matched, frig and stove matched too. Unsurprisingly, it didn't look like anything has been used recently. I opened the cabinets and to my surprise, there was food in them. My stomach growled.

I made a peanut butter sandwich and found some chocolate chip cookies. After I ate, I went back to the living room and lay down on the couch. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I woke up to laughter filling the house but I didn't open my eyes. I could tell it was just Steph and Luc. I didn't want to get up until Gabriel got back. But wanting something and it actually happening is not the same thing.

"Crystal!" Luc called from the doorway.

I heard Steph smack him. "Let her sleep." She said.

He ignored her and walked over to stand in front of me. I opened my eyes to find him was staring at me with a big smile. I groaned and smiled back, sitting up. He plopped down beside me and put his arm around me.

"Where's Gabriel?" I asked shrugging his arm off.

He gave me a hurt look before saying, "The trolls found us, had to split up."

"What!" I gasped horrified.

He smiled. "Don't worry, love, Gabriel can hold his own. Beside we're an hour early. We weren't supposed to be back here till three."

"We decided to come back to keep you company." Steph said sitting down on the other side of me.

"Oh," I said calming down. "Is he with Patty?" I asked no so smoothly.

Steph smiled, she knew what the real question was there. "Yes. When we split up she went with him, but you don't have to worry. Trust me."

"That's enough girl talk for me. I'm gonna go take a shower." He looked at me smiling. "Like to join me, love?" I gave him a 'yeah right' look. "No… ok then suit yourself." With that, he left.

Steph and I started laughing. "Is he always like that?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, all day everyday." She sighed still giggling.

I gave a little laugh then sighed to but for a completely different reason than she did.

"Really you have nothing to worry about." Steph reassured me.

"Yeah I know." I said, looking away.

"Then stop worrying." She said. "Besides when Gabriel comes home and finds out you've been here with Luc… he's not going to be happy." She laughed again shaking her head.

"He knows I'd never do anything." I said looking up at her to see what she thought.

"True," she said getting a serious face. "But he doesn't trust Luc." She looked at me for a second. "You're the only one he has trusted in 153 years."

I frowned. "That can't be true."

"It is." She paused for a moment. "He stayed with us, watched over us but I don't think he ever really trusted any of us."

"How long have you guys known him?" I asked curious.

"I've known him for 49 years, since I was turned. He was there for me when I woke up. Stayed with me for my first five years." Her eyes became distant.

"What about Luc and Patty?" I asked bringing her back.

"Well, Gabriel and Luc have been together forever. I'm not sure about the whole story but apparently they were turned together."

"So they're close?" I asked surprised.

"Oh yes." She answered. "They fight and everything but they always go to each other when they had a problem. Luc trust Gabriel with his life. He respects him too. All this growling they have been doing is for nothing, Luc would never do anything to really hurt Gabriel."

I thought about that for a second. "And Patty?" I asked

Steph smiled. "Patty was turned by Luc. She was one of his "admires" and one day she was robbed and beaten, Luc found her dying and turned her."

"But they aren't together anymore." I stated

She laughed. "No. Haven't been a couple in at least 30 years. I still think they have something for each other though. They'll never admit it but they do."

Just then, Luc walked into the living room. He was shirtless and his pants bagged down past his boxers. He was very muscular. I couldn't detect any fat on his body. His wet, blonde hair was stuck to his face; he was absolutely gorgeous. I wonder how Gabriel looked after his shower.

Luc notice me checking him out and raised an eyebrow. "Like what ya see, love."

I gave him another one of my looks. Steph and I both started laughing. He looked confused for a second then just shook his head and joined in on the laughing. He came over and sat down beside me.

"So, love, what do ya want to do?" He asked. "Any good at video games?" He looked hopeful.

"Well guys, I'm off to shower now." Steph said happily, standing up and walking out of the room. I smiled at her as she turned around for a quickly glance back at me before going out of site. I looked back at Luc who was still smiling hopefully.

"Set it up." I said. It's not like I had anything better to do.

He jumped up, had everything set up, and was sitting beside me again holding two controllers in less the ten seconds. He was still smiling.

"What game is it?" I ask cautiously.

"Racing." He answered.

I smiled. "I'm a great racer."

He smiled bigger. "So am I."

For the next half hour, all we did was race. I loved it. We would punch each other, trying to get the other one to mess up, and once I stepped on his foot. It was fun and we laughed after each time one of us would hurt the other, though I don't think I really hurt him. Finally, we decided whoever won the next race would be the champ.

Luc picked the hardest track he could. There were all kinds of twists and turns. We had to complete the track in three laps. I was last for the first two but in the middle of the final lap, I took the led. We were both standing pushing each other again. I fell behind but at the last second, I got in front and past the finish line before him.

"Yes!" I shouted.

"No!" He shouted simultaneously.

I looked over at him and stuck my tongue out at him. "I win." I said gleefully.

"Not fair!" he wined. "I was beating you the whole time!"

Doesn't matter." I said happily. "Winning is winning."

He made a disgusted noise then picked up a pillow and started hitting me. I screamed and picked up another to fight back. I jumped on the couch so he wouldn't have the height advantage. After a couple of seconds I hard someone clear their throat. We both stopped hitting one another and looked to see who made the noise.

It was Gabriel. He was leaning against the entrance frame staring at us. I couldn't read his expression but I didn't care. I was too happy he was back.

"Gabriel." I shouted happily.

I jumped off the couch and as gracefully as I could hopped over to him. When I got to him, I jumped on him wrapping my legs around his waist. I couldn't contain myself. I started kissing him too. I pulled back and smiled at him. He smiled back and set me on my feet.

"Took you long enough." I said trying to hold back a smile; it wasn't working.

"I had to take care of some business." He said. "What's going on here?" He asked looking at Luc and tensing up a little bit.

"We were playing a racing game." I said happily pulling him to the couch. "Luc is just up set that I beat him. He's a sore loser."

We sat on the couch and I leaned up against Gabriel. Patty, who I haven't even noticed because I was too happy to see Gabriel, came over and sat on one of the kitchen chairs.

"She cheated." Luc said smiling again.

"I did not!" I gasped with fake hurt sitting up.

"Yes you did." He accused, pointing a finger at me.

"Did not." I kicked him.

He pretended to be hurt but then smiled. We both laughed. Patty and Gabriel tensed but we didn't care we were having to much fun. I sighed and leaned back against Gabriel. He put his arms around me protectively and I knew he didn't like that I was getting along with Luc.

Steph came in the room and noticed the tension. "Let's watch a movie." She said.

"Yes." I answer eager for a distraction.

We ended up deciding on SawIV. Steph and I decided to lie on the floor to watch the movie. Luc, Patty, and Gabriel stayed on the couch. At first, I didn't really like the movie, but then it started getting good. Steph and I put our own words to the movie whispering to each other and laughing.

I had a blast. I didn't even notice all three of the ones on the couch staring at me. Patty was staring at me with distain, Luc with unreadable, and Gabriel with adoration. Steph and I were just having too much fun to pay any attention to them.

"I love it." I announced when the movie was over. "Exceptional." I smiled.

"I concur." Steph said also smiling.

We stood up and stretched. That long on the floor can do some major damage to your muscles. I groaned and looked at Gabriel. He and Luc were having another stare down, but at least they weren't growling this time. I look over to Steph who gave me an apologetic smile.

I walked over and sat down on Gabriel blocking his view of Luc. "I'm tired." I said smiling at him.

"Yeah I guess we should go before the sun comes up." He said clearly distracted.

"Nonsense." Luc chimed in. "You can stay here tonight."

I looked over my shoulder at him and smiled. "Thank you."

"No." Gabriel said firmly, surprising me.

I turned too look at him confused. "Why?"

"Because." He said offering no explanation.

I looked into his hard eyes. "Yes."

His eyebrows came together a little bit. He was mad but he would just have to get over it. I like Luc and Steph. Patty was a little too close to him for me and she acted like I didn't exist, so… what could I say there.

"Come on Gabriel." Luc said. "I'll sleep on the couch and you two can have the upstairs to yourself."

I turned to smile at Luc again. "Thanks, Luc. That would be wonderful."

I turned to look at Gabriel again. "No." He said.

"Gabriel be reasonable." Steph said.

"No." He said again but this time his eyes softened a little.

I sighed, and then took his face in my hands. As I stared into his eyes, they became softer still. I smiled then bent down and kissed him. "Yes" I whispered into his lips.

I pulled back and stood up. Gabriel looked at me with an expression I couldn't place. I held out my hand. At first, I didn't think he was going to take it but then he reached out and grabbed it.

I turned around to look at everyone, who strangely enough all looked surprised. "Thank you." I said again.

Then Gabriel stood up and I led him up the stairs to the room. When we got up there he still had the same expression as before. It was driving me crazy. If he was mad at me, why didn't he just say it?

"Why didn't you want to say?" I asked

"Why _would_ I want to?" He retorted.

"Because they are your friends."

"So."

"So?" I gasped.

"Yeah 'so'" he repeated. "Steph is really the only person that wants US to stay here. Luc wants you to stay. Patty wants me to stay."

"You don't know that." I said softly.

He turned to look at me with an anguished expression then went and sat at the edge of one bed.

I sighed and went over to him . I gave him a big hug and quick kiss on the cheek. "You have good friends who trust you." I whispered. "Don't take them for granted. Good night." With that, I walked over to the other bed and lied down. I heard him sigh deeply before I fell asleep.

I woke up sometime during the night. I couldn't see a thing. I heard movement and a deep sigh.

"I know." Gabriel said stressed.

"Do you?" I recognized Steph's voice.

"Believe me I do!" Gabriel answered sounding frustrated. "That's the thing. What if it turns out like Patty and Luc."

"You're not Luc and she's not Patty." Steph said softly.

"Oh don't worry I know I'm not Luc." He said with a forced laugh. "If she left me afterwards I wouldn't just be able to move on like he did. Hell if she left me now I don't think I would be able to move on."

"Like I said, she's not Patty. She won't leave you at the site of another vamp."

Gabriel sighed again. "What about the trolls?"

"Better learn sooner than later." She stated. "I'm sorry Gabriel but they'll end up after you guys at one time or another, considering who you are, there's nothing you can do about that one."

"Who I am!." He said disgusted. "After she learns who I am do you really think she wont leave."

"Yes" Steph said strongly. "I don't believe she would."

Gabriel groaned. "There's still the troll." He stated.

"Like I said, there's nothing you can do about them."

"Yes, there is." He said strongly.

"You could lose her… if you do that." She whispered.

"I could lose her either way." He said somberly.

"Exactly." I heard Steph pat him on the back then walk sown the stairs.

My mind was racing with question about what they said. But the one question that I kept coming back to was "Who is Gabriel and why wouldn't I want to be with him when I found out?"

Gabriel sighed yet again. Bring me back to the dark room we were in. I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep. I was almost asleep when I felt Gabriel lie down next to me. He kissed my cheek. "I love you." He whispered. Then my world went black, I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke up Gabriel wasn't there anymore

When I woke up Gabriel wasn't there anymore. I sat up and yawned. I walked down stairs and went into the living room. Luc was sitting on the couch watching some cartoon. I went over and flopped down at the other end curling up.

"Good morning, love." He said turning to smile at me. "Sleep well?"

"Morning, yes I did." I yawned. "Where is everyone?"

"Well Steph and Patty went out, not sure what they're doing. Shopping, probably. Gabriel is in the shower." He said turning back to the cartoon.

"I need to shower too." I stated. "I can smell me and it's not good either."

"I think you smell lovely." He said turning to smile at me again.

Right after he said that we heard a growl. I turned to see Gabriel standing there with dripping wet hair. He had on a blue button down shirt that was open, showing off his beautiful muscles. He was starring at Luc as if he really wanted to hurt him. Luc stood up and left without a word. I stared at Gabriel.

"What was that for?" I asked. "He didn't even do anything."

He stared back at me. "I can feel what other people are." He said. "And I really didn't like the way he was feeling toward you just there."

"Well can you feel what I am right now." I growled at him. His eyes softened and he started to walk toward me.

"I am sorry." He said. "But you don't know him like I do."

"How could I, you won't let us talk without growling."

"I am sorry." He repeated and sat down beside me.

I tried to stay mad but the look in his eyes wouldn't let me. "What is it?"

He looked at me surprised that I knew something was wrong. "I am leaving tomorrow night." He said still staring at me, judging my reaction.

"WE are leaving." I corrected him firmly.

"Crystal—"

"No." I said cutting him off. "You promised me that if I still wanted to be turned after two nights that you would turn me and the time is up. I haven't changed my mind."

He looked at me with longing in his eyes. He wanted to be with me and I wanted to be with him, so what's the problem?

"The trolls are all over me Crystal." He said sadly. "I am going to have to get far way or kill them." He emphasized the word kill.

"Well then I'll come with you."

"Crystal—"

"No." I cut him off again. "I will do anything for you. If you don't turn me I'll try and follow you and the trolls will get me anyway."

"That's hardly fair." He said shocked.

"Who said anything about fair?" I stated

He sighed then looked up at me and smiled. "Ok." He said in defeat. "I'll turn you tonight."

I reached for him and pulled him toward me. "Thank you." I said before kissing him.

"Oh get a room." Luc said with mock disgust walking back into the room, and then laughed.

"I have to go and talk to someone real quick." Gabriel announced standing up.

"Will you be long?" I asked

"Not sure." He frowned, thinking. "Be good." He said pointing at me as if I was a puppy. I took a snap at his finger and we laughed. Then he bent down and kissed me on the forehead and left.

"Is he going crazy?" Luc asked surprised.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"He just left and…"

"And?"

"And left us two alone." He finished.

"So?"

"So he just about killed me for complementing you. Got very angry for us having a little fun last night and now he leaves us alone." Luc was confused.

"Maybe he just trusts us?" I suggested.

"Gabriel doesn't trust anyone." He stated.

"Yes he does."

Just then, Steph and Patty walked in. They were talking but I couldn't understand them. As soon as they entered the living room and saw us on the couch, they started to stare at us. By the look on their faces, you'd think they just saw us grow horns.

"What?" I asked. Didn't anyone think Gabriel trusts us?

"Did you just get in Luc?" Patty asked.

"No." he said confused again.

"We just ran into Gabriel.'

"Yeah and…"

"And he left you two here… alone?"

"What's the point to this conversation?" Luc asked.

"Ok hold on a sec." Patty closed her eyes and took a big breath.

"Better?" Luc asked.

"Sort of." She answered, squinting her eyes as though she was thinking very hard. "So let me get this straight. Gabriel was just here with you two?"

"Yes."

"And then he left?"

"Yes."

"Leaving you two here?"

"Yes." Luc was starting to get annoyed.

"Alone?"

"Yes." He growled.

"Is he feeling alright?" Patty asked.

"He is fine." I answered. Luc was starting to get mad with her.

"Well I think that's great." Steph chimed in.

"So do I." I said smiling at her. "Now I think I should go take a shower before all the bugs in a fifteen mile radius find me. I smell horrible."

"I thought we got through this already?" Luc said smiling.

I gave him a 'whatever' look and went off to shower. Before I got out of the room, I stopped. I turned to see them all staring at me. I looked to Steph and smile.

"Could I borrow some clean clothes?" I asked.  
She was beside me in a flash. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to her room. I didn't even notice Patty followed until I heard the door shut and turned to see her.

They were both staring at me, sizing me up. Then they looked at each other and each went into a different closet without a word. They were throwing all kinds of clothes out. I couldn't believe how many clothes they had. It was like a private mall.

"Got my picks." Steph announce with a giant pile of clothes in her arms.

"Ditto." Patty said happily with an equally big pile of clothes.

They dumped their piles down on a bed separately then changed placed. Patty was going through what Steph picked and Steph was going through what Patty picked. It took a whole ten seconds for them to be down to only a couple of things.

They looked at each item separately, together this time. Finally, they were down to just one shirt and a pair of pants. The shirt was a light pink with a little bit of lace at the bottom and the pants were a very light blue.

"Here" Steph said throwing a towel in with the rest of the clothes then thrusting them at me.

"Make sure you come see us as soon as you get out." Patty said. "We're not done with you yet."

I smiled suspiciously then went off to shower. I looked at the clothes they gave me and then the ones I had on, a plane black t-shirt and semi baggy jeans. What did Gabriel see in me?

When I was done showering and getting dressed I looked in the full-length mirror. The jeans were tight and just a little long but the shirt fit perfectly. I actually looked like a girl; I couldn't believe it. I sighed thinking of what else Patty and Steph had planned to do to me.

I walked out to the living room to except my fate. What I saw surprised me. Gabriel and Luc were on the floor wrestling. They were laughing so I knew it was all play but it was the first time I saw them not glaring at each other. It was good to see them getting along. I like Luc and didn't want to not be friends with him just because Gabriel was a little jealous.

Suddenly they just stopped. They both look up at me at the same time. Gabriel smiled. "Crystal!" He said standing. He walked over to me and gave me a giant hug.

"You look amazing." He whispered.

Steph stood up and Patty followed. "She's not done yet." Steph said getting between us and pushing me away back into the kitchen. We went into their room again and she set me on the edge of a bed. They both came at me with a hair dryer, brushes, and all sorts of other things. When they were finished, I didn't even recognize myself. My long brunette hair was straight. I had eyeliner and other make up too.

"You're beautiful." Steph said happily, smiling behind me in the mirror.

"You really are." Patty said in hurt amazement.

We walked into the living room laughing; Luc and Gabriel both stared at me, again. "What." I said annoyed but flattered at the same time.

"Nothing." Luc answered quickly and turned away.

Gabriel just stared. Patty and Steph started to laugh again. I sighed and went over to sit next to him. The rest of the day, well night, went great. We played racing, I beat everyone except Patty, watched some funny cartoon, and watch another movie. Luc and Gabriel never once glared or growled at each other even when Luc complemented me. Patty was nice to me the whole time too. It was perfect but I knew it couldn't last. Tomorrow we will either be running from trolls or killing them.

"I'm tired." Steph said standing up when the movie was over.

"Me too." Patty said also standing.

"Night." Gabriel, Luc and I said simultaneously.

After a couple of minutes, I yawned. Gabriel looked at me then sighed, standing up. I copied him. He smiled at Luc and then headed toward the stairs. When we got up there I threw myself at the bed, I was completely beat. Then I remember something I couldn't believe I almost forgot.

"Gabriel." I said slowly, quietly.

He noticed the tone of my voice and turned to look at me. He immediately knew that I remembered. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Positive." I said sitting up.

"There's no going back." He frowned.

"I know."

He walked over to me and sat down beside me. He sighed and I new he was still debating.

I reached out and grabbed his hand. "I love you." I whispered. "I want to be with you."

He turned to look at me, his eyes softening quickly. "That is the first time you said that to me." He said thoughtfully. He reached out and touched my cheek with the back of his hand. I gave him a weak smile. I was ready. I wanted to be with him and the only way for that to truly happen it for me to be turned, if he wouldn't I would find someone who would.

He leaned in and started kissing my jaw line. He slowly moved down my neck. It was amazing and I couldn't think at first but then it occurred to me that he was doing this to distract me from our conversation. I was about to protest when I felt a little pinch where he was kissing. At first, it was painful, finally after I could take no more I started to protest but just as I did they, pain started to go away and I felt a rush. Adrenaline surged through me and I didn't want him to stop, I pushed his head harder up against my neck. After what seemed like eternity he pulled away to look at me with blood, my blood, running down his mouth. I could see the excitement in his eyes. I should be scared but I wasn't.

He looked me in the eye and I could tell he was still debating. I guess my expression was good because he smiled wickedly and leaned down to kiss me. It wasn't one of the soft kisses that we had shared before; this was very rough and urgent, I loved it. I could taste the blood and, surprisingly, I liked it. I didn't want to stop, ever. He pulled back and quickly bit his wrist. There was blood running down his arm, I couldn't take my eyes off it, it smelled so good. He bent his head down just a little bit then he brought his wrist up to his mouth and licked off some of the blood. I watch with awe and longing, that's what I wanted to do. He looked at me again, smiled, then held out his wrist to me, an offering. Slowly I reached for it, prying my eyes off his wrist to look him in the eye, as if at any moment he would pull away. He didn't. I put his wrist to my mouth and the second I tasted his blood I wanted more. I drank my head spinning. I loved the way he tasted the way he smelled, I would never give him up. I'm not sure how long I was attached to him but he finally pulled his arm away from me, I let go, reluctantly. As soon as I stopped, drinking his blood my vision started to fade. I fought to stay with him, I didn't want him to go away, but finally sleep, or exhaustion, overcame me.

"Gabriel." I whispered before I became completely unconscious


End file.
